


Check Out These Scars

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Latte Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Latte week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Matt's back, and he's hot for Lance.





	Check Out These Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping the final prompt for Latte Week almost six months late.

Pidge had many, many things to be grateful for, now that Matt was back.

His sudden infatuation with Lance was not one of them.

For example, while it was fantastic to have Matt there, in the Castle, joking with Shiro about how they both became even more of a babe magnet because “everyone digs scars, Shiro, this is factual truth”, it was not cool _or_ fun to see Matt stand up straighter once Lance entered the kitchen, clearing his throat and talking very loudly about his scars and how the one Shiro gave him, stretching across his upper leg, was one he couldn't wait to show off.

Lance stopped, raising an eyebrow at Matt's boasting. Matt, in return, waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You really want to compare scars?” He asked, smirking at Matt. Shiro tossed Pidge a wide-eyed, panicked look, and quickly backed away from Matt. “Because I've got some of my own I could show you. Maybe not here, because I don't think Pidge could handle seeing my bare chest and Hunk has this very strict rule about clothing and closeness to food.” Lance shivered. “I don't want to break that rule again. Hunk can get scary when you threaten the integrity of his food.”

“We could go back to my room,” Matt offered, giving Lance finger guns. “Show off our scars, have some real bonding time.”

Lance saw the finger guns and blinked. His eyes widened, a faint blush crossing his face. “Are – is this – flirty seduction?”

Pidge restrained from slapping themselves on the face, but it was a very near thing. Shiro, having no such restrictions, both slapped his face and dragged his hand down it.

“He's been flirting at you from the very start,” Shiro groaned, feebly waving his hand at the door. “Please don't get together in the kitchen. I eat here.”

“Your room?” Lance asked hopefully. “Just be warned, I can get a little hands-on.”

“I'm counting on it.” Matt grinned, reaching out to pull Lance toward the door. Pidge quietly made gagging motions, while Shiro slumped into the chair opposite them, head flopping down into his crossed arms.

“This is not the bonding I hoped would happen,” Shiro groaned into his arms. “But I can't say I'm surprised.”

“Speak for yourself,” Pidge grumbled, while Lance and Matt's laughter echoed back toward them from the hallway. “Lance is like a second brother to me. And now he's going to be insufferable because he's about to date my actual brother.”

“Family,” Shiro grunted, the word holding a weight to it that Pidge couldn't escape. Still, they nodded in agreement. Both Matt and Lance deserved a bit of happiness; Pidge just wished that it had happened when they settled back on Earth and none of them lived in the Castle.

 


End file.
